


Mom, I'm in Love

by Vrishchika



Series: Different Paths to Scomiche [1]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrishchika/pseuds/Vrishchika
Summary: Sometimes a gentle nudge from the most important woman in your life gives you courage.





	Mom, I'm in Love

****

**AN: Thanks for proofing this @** **SteCuby** **!You're a sweetheart!**

Scott grabbed his bag from his bed and swung it over his shoulder, eager to leave. He could feel the buzz of anticipation in his veins and couldn't wait, he had something special planned for Mitch's birthday! Scott glanced around the room one last time only to pause and frown when he saw an envelope on his bed.

"Mom?" He asked himself as he picked it up and turned it over. Yes, it was his mother's handwriting and it felt thick.

With a baffled frown, he sat down on his bed and opened the envelope, arching a brow at the three full pages of words.

" _Mom, I'm in love._ " Scott stilled, his heart thundering at the familiar words. He swallowed nervously and settled down in his bed. Something told him he might cry soon.

_'You confessed to me all those years ago, whispering those words in the dark of the night, nervous and fragile, "It's Mitch."_

_I didn't take it well, though I tried to be supportive. My instinctive reaction had been to reject the thought, to not say a word in support. Nothing reassuring slipped past my lips as I held you and comforted you that night. You were terrified, but I still said nothing._

_I regret it more than anything else in my life. I should've said something.'_

Scott remembered that day clearly but he never knew his mom felt this way. To him, her warm supportive embrace and silence had been reassuring rather than damning.

_'I resented your Mitch for a while, blamed him for your affections.'_ His eyes went wide at that,  _'I blamed him more for breaking my baby's heart, for throwing you, my precious little boy, away like you meant nothing. I'm sorry that he felt the sting of my anger every time we met. I'm sorry that I hurt that little boy you loved with all your heart.'_

Mitch had never said a word...

_'My resentment eased when you both separated and pursued your own dreams. But then PTX happened. Suddenly, your lives were intertwined once again. You called and he didn't hesitate to answer, he didn't hesitate to give up college and take a risk to at just your request._

_I knew there was something special there then.'_

Scott remembered it all, remembered worrying about Mitch's refusal but it didn't come. Mitch had been silent for a moment before he agreed and Scott had never felt so relieved.

_'Your lives turned into a whirlwind of work, tours, music, and fame. It was all so sudden but it so difficult that my heart ached for you. With every disappointment and rejection, you grew more determined. Sometimes, I wondered how you sustained that strength and drive for so long and against so many odds._

_I knew my answer when I saw that boy you loved stand by your side like a mountain, unshakable and steady._

_Mitch was there every step of the way, always supporting even when anxiety crippled him and the pressure nearly crushed his spirit.'_

Scott nearly flinched when he remembered the Sing-Off results day and Mitch's crushing anxiety. His throat still felt tight at the image of his Mitchy rubbing his chest,  _aching_  to leave.

_'Nel once told me that Mitch was born to be on stage but he wasn't made for fame. He loved the passion, creativity, and singing, but not the socialization and attention. He still kept going, never letting himself hold his friends back. He still was by your side through thick and thin._

_I knew you fought, that your relationship went through rough patches. Sometimes you spoke of nothing but Mitch but sometimes you were angry and silent about him. Did you even know how far your relationship would come then? Did you see your potential and realize there was something there?'_

Scott rubbed his face, his heart racing at the thought of all those narrow escapes. He thought of all those times when he could've said the wrong word or taken the wrong step and he  _didn't_. Scott had been so close to losing Mitch and every time he thought of those moments, he felt a pit in his stomach.

He had been so lucky.

_'Because baby you fought for it. Both of you did. You worked hard, so hard, to hold on to each other. It was beautiful to see. To watch you step in front of Mitch when he needed protection and behind him when he needed support._

_I saw how Mitch apologized immediately_ _if he said something harsh, how he carefully touched and soothed you when you needed it, how he chose your comfort and happiness over his own discomfort._

_To be honest, I fell a little in love with Mitch too.'_

Scott smiled gently at that confession.

_'Boys came and went in your life. You didn't mention them to me often, I only knew the rumors and saw the pictures. They were all handsome, most of them were nice and cheerful, and I didn't find much fault with them. But they were temporary placeholders even if you didn't realize it then.'_

Scott sighed, falling back on the bed and grimacing at the ceiling. He has hurt many people.

_'"Mom, I'm seeing someone... his name is Alex." Your voice had been steady and happy then. You were happy with Alex. I didn't know what to think of the new man in your life but I didn't say anything.'_

Scott flinched.

_'You dated Alex for a long time, long enough for everyone to believe it was serious. I liked him and for your sake, I didn't share my opinion of your relationship them but..._

_But he wasn't the one and I knew it. So I waited for the inevitable end with an aching heart.'_

He sighed heavily but refused to dwell on that relationship. He and Alex were on even ground now and were civil to one another. No use digging the past up again.

_'You held on for a long time even as Mitch struggled through a bad breakup, fame, pressure, and his own crumbling sense of worth.'_

"Oh my god," he whispered and closed his eyes tightly, remembering Mitch's struggle as clearly as he would remember his own. It was agonizing to see his best friend tremble, to brave all those meet and greets when he was choking inside.

_'I worried right alongside Nel, watching from a distance as Mitch recovered slowly. I was proud of how supportive you were, Scott. Of how you knew Mitch's boundaries and helped him through life.'_

_'Eventually, Mitch healed and he blossomed beautifully into a man who understood his worth. And that was because he had you by his side, baby.'_ Scott swallowed at that, shaken by the absolute faith his mother had in him. He did his best but he didn't know how much he helped.

_'That's when you ended your relationship with Alex. You were... alright. Not particularly happy but not particularly sad. I guess you were somewhat resentful.'_

Scott smiled sheepishly but he wasn't proud of his behavior then. He had deliberately amped up his affection for Mitch just to make Alex jealous. That wasn't fair to Alex, who had already been riddled with doubts. It wasn't fair to Mitch, who had just found his place and confidence.

_'I, like everyone, believed it was time for my son and Mitch to focus on what was between them._

_"Mom, I'm seeing someone... his name is Shawn."'_

Scott groaned loudly and tossed his head back, cursing himself for being so stupid. Mitch had been so responsive, so  _soft_  until Shawn came into the picture. As soon as he saw Shawn and understood Nicole's intention to bring him to the Asia tour, all the walls went back up.

_'I know you heard Rick's dismissal in the background during our call,'_ He had and had resented his dad for that.

_'Rick was amused and frustrated when you sent that picture of both of you. He might not be the most supportive father, honey, but he loves you. He always wants the best of the best for you._

_Shawn certainly wasn't it in Rick opinion.'_

His eyes widened at the unusually stern criticism. Scott never discussed his relationships with Rick, it just wasn't how their relationship worked. That was the only time he overheard his dad's disapproval and he had automatically assumed it was because he was dating a man.

He didn't think it was because his dad wanted something better for him.

_'I didn't have an objection to Shawn. He kept you happy and you seemed to have fun together. For a while, things were in that limbo until something happened and Mitch retreated almost entirely from everyone.'_

His heart ached when he thought back on that time again.The pain of it was so recent, just a few months ago when he feared Mitch would move out and they would never be back to being best friends, much less anything else.

_'I was terrified and I admit I blamed Shawn for this.'_ Scott winced, ' _There was something magical and real about your relationship with Mitch and to watch the struggle from a distance was... painful. You have no idea how many times your dad and I almost called, honey. But we didn't dare ask, we just hoped and prayed everything would resolve itself.'_

_'But you rallied.'_  Scott rubbed his chest thinking about how difficult it was to break that ice between them and reel Mitch back into his arms.  _'The recovery was gradual but it was there and your efforts to bring Mitch back out of that shell worked. I was so desperately relieved, Scott. So happy to see him smiling freely again, to see you more relaxed. It started with a trip to Iceland when I saw Mitch relaxed and happy in your embrace.'_ Scott swallowed.

_'I held my breath, nervous and hesitant to hope, as you found the right balance and strongly held onto the relationship with both Mitch and Shawn. Forgive me, honey, but I didn't care for him at this point. Not really. Not if it meant you and Mitch were unhappy and distant. You seemed happy but I was waiting for the other shoe to drop.'_

Scott groaned as he paused in his reading. He knew what was coming because unlike others, he couldn't fool his mom for long.

_'It dropped at Cabo.'_

"Oh man," He rubbed his face with a rueful grin and looked fondly at the pieces of paper in his hand. His mom, probably the only person in this world who knew him better than Mitch.

_'I knew the moment you took your man to the surprise trip that the end was near. This wasn't you treating your boyfriend to something special. That was you assuaging you guilt and letting a relationship go gently.'_ He winced.

_'It wasn't a surprise when you called me a few days after Mitch's return from Paris to casually say. "Yeah, Shawn and I aren't together anymore, but we're friends!" Rick had only shaken his head and dismissed the entire affair but I worried. Not for your relationship with Shawn because I knew my son was fully capable of handling that, but for you and Mitch.'_

_'You can't imagine how relieved I was to see you continue to be happy as you were. You braved the storm of the Superfruit book release, kept on working, kept on having fun while everything between you remained undefined and unexplained.'_ Scott bit his lip and thought back on those days. The fandom... they had been surprisingly supportive but Mitch had been so nervous. At random moments, he saw his best friend look at his Twitter and Instagram feed anxiously, half terrified and half amused.

_'I knew there were other men after Shawn and I knew there were other men for Mitch as well. Both of you were discreet but there was always someone who saw something and shared with others. I just didn't interfere and stopped Rick whenever he wanted to.'_

His father being actively interested in his relationships was still a surprise to him. Shaking his head, he focused his attention on the letter once again.

_'The invitation to visit Japan was a blessing because I desperately wanted to know where you and Mitch stood, if your relationship had truly and completely recovered. I wanted to see that with my own eyes.'_

_'It was nice to see you in that comfortable space once again. You were still friendly with Shawn, Mitch wasn't uncomfortable around him, and you were completely at ease in each other's presence. But my mother's intuition told me something was in the air. For the first time in ages, you and Mitch were in a settled position, absolutely confident, and completely content.'_

_'Yesterday was my 60th birthday and you were there for me, celebrating with the family. But I saw how many times you looked at your phone, how many times you turned to look to your left or right to speak, only to find Mitch absent from your side.'_ Scott licked his lips nervously. He didn't think he was  _that_  obvious. ' _I wonder if I'll hear those words again, after so many years?'_

' _It's just a mother's wish, honey. I see something there but perhaps you're not ready or you don't feel the same. But if you are ready and do feel the same... try again._ '

He sucked in a sharp breath at that.

' _Try again, don't be scared, don't let your career, your fans, your fears decide for you. The longer you wait, the harder it will be and Mitch- honey, Mitch loves and values you too much to take this step. He's terrified, he would rather maintain the status quo than take that step._ '

"I'm scared too, mom." Scott confessed softly, "I'm terrified."

"I didn't raise you to let your fears stop you, Scott." He flinched and looked up to see his father standing in the doorway. "Come on, you'll be late for your flight."

"Dad, I-"

"Buddy, let me stop you there." Scott looked at his father in surprise, "I don't need explanations and we don't need to discuss anything." Rick patted his shoulder, "But perhaps you'll bring that boy home next year so both families can celebrate the birthdays together."

Scott paused for a moment and nodded uncertainly, rattled by the unexpected turn of events.

The goodbyes and well-wishes passed in a blur and the only thing he remembered was his mother's tight embrace and whispered " _courage_ ".

He was in shock.

The trip back to LA had never seemed so long and his brain was buzzing by the time he reached home.

It was almost a relief to see Mitch wasn't home. He needed some time to think, to regroup before he had to face his best friend. He went directly to his room and sat on his bed, bringing that letter out again. He read it again, this time till the last word.

" _Courage._ "

Scott felt dazed like he was on the precipice and ready to fall. Whatever decision he made now would change his life and he knew it. They were at a good place now and Mitch was so happy, dare he change that?

Licking his lips nervously, he reached into his bedside drawer and removed a box from it. His hands trembled as he opened it and looked at the necklace nestled inside. It was an expensive, impulsive purchase and he had hidden it from Mitch for so long, but...

Maybe?

He didn't know how long he stared at the glittering piece of jewelry, running his fingers along the chain and the pendant hanging from it.

The  _pendant_ , the pendant was everything.

He stared until his eyes felt dry and his heart threatened to burst out of his chest before he cursed under his breath and snatched the necklace from the box, immediately putting it on and tucking it under his shirt.

"Courage," Scott said to himself as he walked out of his room. He was almost tempted to get something to drink but decided against it. He needed to be sober. He needed to keep a level head when the time came.

When Mitch came.

And Mitch didn't take long. Scott lounged in their patio for just around 30 minutes when he heard movement in their home and the sound of Mitch's heeled boots hitting the stairs.

"Hey daddy," Mitch sounded cheerful, "Welcome back! How was the party? Gimme all the Landon and Archer pics, no-" Scott looked up as Mitch paused, "Is something wrong babe?"

"No," Scott said and Mitch arched a brow, his expression clearly conveying his disbelief. Scott bit his lip in hesitation for a moment before silently raising his hand, his palm up and fingers curling. "C'mere Mitchy," He asked softly, "please."

Mitch frowned in concern but didn't hesitate to slip his fingers into Scott's grasp. He followed without question when Scott tugged him forward and pulled him onto his lap. "What's wrong, Scotty?" Mitch asked softly, leaning forward to meet Scott's gaze. "Honey, you look terrified." He said, cupping Scott's cheek in worry, "Wh-"

"Just listen, please?"

"Sure, sure... just tell me."

Scott leaned back, pulling Mitch until he was lying on top of him, his head resting on Scott's shoulder.

He hesitated for a long moment before he grabbed Mitch's hand gently and placed it on his chest, pressing it against his shirt. "Feel."

Mitch frowned, "Feel? Feel wha-" He stilled and Scott stopped breathing as his best friend's fingers flexed underneath his. He could no doubt feel the racing beat of his heart, the warmth of his flesh, and the solid metal chain and ring right under his palm.

Scott gathered his courage to look at Mitch as Mitch looked at their intertwined hands resting on Scott's heart.

He waited because he knew he didn't need words. He knew Mitch would get what he was asking.

"Scott?" Mitch's voice was faint, almost weak, and when those gorgeous brown eyes flickered up to meet his, they were wide and stunned. "Is that-"

Scott licked his lips, "Yeah," he rasped, squeezing Mitch's fingers gently before removing his hand. He was ridiculously relieved when Mitch's hand stayed in place as he cupped his beautiful face. "I... no pressure and no hard feelings Mitch." He said shakily, "Just say the word and I'll never speak of it again. Just say no and I'll let this go, I swear."

He promised, "Nothing will change and I'll forever be your best friend, your platonic soulmate, I promise. But..." He sucked in a breath when Mitch's fingers curled around the ring under his shirt. "But don't do it because you're scared." He said, "I'm terrified but this means so much more than that fear. Don't do it because you think it'll end badly, or because you think it'll ruin our careers, say no if you  _want_ to."

Mitch let out a shaky breath, "You're serious." He said quietly, "Suddenly, out of the blue, you're serious."

Scott swallowed, "Yes."

Mitch hesitated for a moment before reaching under Scott's shirt and pulling the necklace out. He studied the Cartier ring dangling from the chain silently before he pulled the necklace over Scott's head.

Scott just watched anxiously as Mitch removed the ring and leaned back against him. "This could be bad," Mitch said softly as he turned a little to tuck himself against Scott, still looking at the ring with wide, stunned eyes. "This could be a mistake."

"Some mistakes are worth it." Scott whispered, pressing a kiss against Mitch's head, "Courage."

He could feel Mitch tremble against him but his movements were steady as he carefully slid the ring onto his finger.

"Yes?" Scott asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Mitch pressed closer, tucking his face into Scott's neck and placing his palm on Scott's racing heart. "Yes." He breathed, his voice melodic and sure. "Always yes to you, Scott."

Scott felt weak with relief as he wrapped his arms tightly and Mitch, "We don't have to rush," he promised, "hell, we can wait until we're 35 or 60! Who cares?! We-"

"Hush," The ring felt warm against his lips when Mitch covered his mouth, "We'll talk about that later." Scott nodded, pulling the hand away just so he could look at his ring on Mitch's finger.

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe he just proposed, out of the blue, without dating or testing the waters. It didn't make sense and Mitch's reply didn't make sense either, but-

"Stop thinking." There was laughter in Mitch's voice as he pulled away and straddled Scott's hips, "Let's just take a break, Scotty." Mitch said softly as he leaned forward, "Let's just enjoy this."

Scott looked at Mitch seriously, studying his beautiful face and tracing the content curve of his lips. Keeping his gaze focused on those brown eyes, Scott brought Mitch's fingers to his lips, kissing the ring softly. "Yeah, ok."

Mitch's smiled widened, "May I ask what prompted this?"

Scott grinned, "Your future mother-in-law."

\------

Connie was just about to go to bed when her phone rang. She glanced at the screen and stilled when she saw Scott's name. It was late and her son usually never called at this time.

She bit her lip in worry and brought the phone to her ear, "Scott?"

_"Mom,"_ She hummed, _"I'm in love."_ Connie froze, _"It's Mitch."_

"Oh honey..."

" _Thank you for the letter, thank you for everything._ " Scott's voice was warm and content. He sounded sober and calm so she couldn't understand what happened. " _Pack your bags, bring dad, bring everyone._ "

Connie frowned, "What? Why?"

" _I'll make the ticket arrangements, don't worry about that-_ "

"Scott! What's going on, why-"

" _He said yes._ "

"What?" Connie's voice was slightly strangled, which drew her husband's attention and concern immediately. "He said  _what_?"

" _He said yes._ "

"Oh my God." She whispered, "Scott, you didn't-"

" _He said yes,_ " Scott repeated, unbridled joy in his voice, " _He said yes and we want you here. We want everyone here. Come. Come quickly. I'll make the arrangements for you, dad, Mike, Nell, everyone. Everything is on us. You just pack your bag-_ "

Connie covered her mouth, tears of joy in her and Rick leaned forward in concern, "Connie?"

"Your son just asked Mitch to marry him," Connie informed, laughter and joy lining her voice. "I asked this idiot-" " _hey!_ " "to take a step in the right direction and he decided to leap off the cliff."

" _I'll have you know that I've had this ring for months now. I bought it in New York!_ "

Rick rubbed his face in dismay but Connie could see the grin on his lips. She felt giddy, the happiness within her felt irrepressible.

" _Hey Connie,_ " Mitch's sweet voice in her ear caught her complete attention.

"Hello honey," She greeted, her voice loving and tender, "How are you?"

There was a pause, " _I'm in love,_ " She stilled, suddenly aching to see this sweet, sweet boy, " _It's Scott._ "

And just like that, she had a new son. 


End file.
